


Tis Christmas

by hedonistconstant



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, merry christmas??, really all you need to know is that will has sex with a christmas tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant
Summary: 'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Though there was a Will Graham trapped under the tree.
Relationships: Will Graham/Christmas Tree, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Tis Christmas

Will would honestly say that his life had been pretty normal since he got with Hannibal. They had run away, hiding in the warmer countries living lavishly. Killing when they wanted, fucking even more. 

Will could almost say, he was happy. After all the suffering he had been through (and put himself through.) He and Hannibal were almost happy. 

This is why he had to admit waking up underneath what felt like, a pine tree. Was a little confusing. He felt like it was touching his entire body. It hurt, and the smelled filled up his nostrils. 

The pines dug into his skin, pierced him slightly. It wasn’t any more painful than dull dog claws. But it covered his entire body, and he can feel it pressed into the soft delicate parts of himself. 

It hurt, but Will was never one to be turned off to pain. Which is probably why he’s so shocked when he started getting hard. The tree isn’t moving against him, just fully pressed into him. Heavy. He tries to get from under it, wiggled around. It was dark around him like he was in a windowless room. He can’t imagine he was kidnapped, can’t imagine somebody got passed all the dogs, and Hannibal. 

He struggles to sit up, which just lodges the pine needles into his skin further. He feels himself get fully hard this time. His libido is interested in the pain and confusion, which he honestly never wanted to have to figure out. He was sure Hannibal would have something to say about it though if he was there. 

Vaguely Will wonders where he was before the pine needles pressed in hard enough, deep enough that they were probably making a bit of blood come up. His dick took a serious interest in that, now so hard that he felt like he was aching. 

He was far past feeling ashamed for what got him off, so he doesn’t feel totally weird when he grinds against the pines. The pain sparks through his veins and he can’t help but groan softly. The thought of worry that he had when this started left his mind as he quickly rutted against the tree. It felt too good, the pain and the pleasure mixed. 

He comes quickly, so quickly that under normal circumstances he would have been embarrassed. But now, he just lets out a groan and lets himself relax against the pins. Now that he isn’t turned out, the heavy filling of pine on him was more annoying than anything else and he tries to push it off of him. The tree is heavy but he is eventually able to push it off of himself and come face to face with the fact he’s on his own living floor. 

How did he get here? And why was it so dark. He remembers falling asleep next to Hannibal, and not anything else. He groans and stands up his back hurting from laying on the floor. Nothing in the house makes a sound, besides him staring blankly at all of the Christmas decorations he was going to have to clean up before Hannibal woke up. 

And himself, how he was going to have to clean up himself. He can’t believe he got off on the Christmas tree. Hannibal would never let him live it down. He sighed and bent down to get the stuff off the floor, missing Hannibal behind him slipping back into their bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me like that you clicked on it


End file.
